Buy Me Cupcakes, OR ELSE!
by WinniUsagi
Summary: Betty is tired of the way fanfiction writers describe her, so she writes a letter. Cupcakes ensue. One-Shot.


**A/N:**** Yippee, another pointless one-shot! XD**

**So lately I've read LOTS of fanfics in the JN section that are mainly Jimmy and Cindy that are filled with hurt, comfort, love, silliness, dorkiness, and just plain ol' random fluff. That's fine with me, as I am a total J/C fangirl(:**

_**But why are writers constantly making Betty this total-freakish-Jimmy-obsessed bitch? o.O**_

**So this fanfic is just my thoughts on how it is. **

_**PLEASE NOTE!**___**I am **_**not **_**implying that authors stop writing Jimmy-Cindy-rocks-and-Betty-sucks stories! I'm just hoping that this will allow people to look at Betty's character differently. 'Cuz I mean seriously. She didn't even do anything wrong!**

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

_**I do not own Jimmy Neutron.**_

**Buy Me Cupcakes, OR ELSE!**

Hello, all.

This is Betty. Yes, Betty Quinlan. Yes, from Retroville. Yes, the Retroville where Jimmy Neutron and all his friends live. Yes, that exact same Retroville.

Speaking of Jimmy Neutron...

Apparently there is a show that takes after him and all his adventures. We didn't even know about the show until Jimmy developed some kind of invention that could deflect satellites ("It'll be the greatest invention of all time!"), and we came to know that there is some kind of crazy freak named "John A. Davis" who has been watching our every move and showing it to others on the television.

Shudder.

Anyways...

Lately, one of Jimmy's friends-I think his name was either Sheen or UltraBoy...I can't exactly remember, since he constantly kept screaming in my ear- discovered this website called "" on which fans of shows write their own stories based off of their favorite shows or books, and publish them on this website, where they receive reviews from anonymous people that tell them whether their story was so amazing they puked rainbows, or utter, complete bull.

That's when we realized that it turns out there is a "Jimmy Neutron" section, where fans write stories based off of our show. I thought it'd be pretty cool, as finding out that people write stories about you can be pretty exciting.

Until I found out what's written.

I've seen that there are many stories about Jimmy and Cindy on this website, and it makes me happy to see that there are other people who support their pairing, as everyone in Retroville can see that they're such a cute couple. Plus, the way they argue together- it's simply adorable. And even though the two of them claim that they hate these stories since they consists of "utterly unimaginable plot lines and terrible characterization", I can tell by the way they blush tomato red that they both secretly adore these stories.

But why do people write stories and have _me_ be a bad guy? Why am I always portrayed as the girl who'll run off with Nick Dean and leave a footprint on Jimmy and Cindy's hearts?

Why on Earth am I shown as some slutty bitch who comes over to Jimmy's house, constantly calls him "James" while I talk about how much I love the color pink, flirts with him constantly and then hits him over the head with a flower vase when, after prom, he tells me he loves Cindy and not me? Why? I'm not that kind of girl!

You guys have seen the show, and you _know_ that when Jimmy tried to impress me with magic and Cindy got jealous, I _specifically_ told Cindy herself, face-to-face: "He's all yours". No, after that, I did _not _go run to Jimmy's lab and yell "YOUR STUPID BLONDE HO TOLD ME TO GO DIE IN A DITCH AND SHE'S UGLY SO IMA GO KILL HER", or kidnap Cindy, hold a knife to her neck, and tell Jimmy that the only way she'll survive is if he went with me to the Winter Dance and buy me cupcakes with little pink unicorns on them.

No, no, no, no, _no. _As I said before: that will _never_ happen.

And why do I always act as a catalyst or something to make the two realize they secretly love each other? Just by grabbing Jimmy and "smooching those wet sparkly lipgloss ugly lips of hers onto his face in front of Cindy's shocked emerald beautiful eyes that Jimmy totally loves" is _not_ in-character. I'm sorry, but I will _never_ do that to him. I only see Jimmy as a friend and nothing more. Besides, he's a year younger than I am, and he's not my type. He's cute and all, but I think there's a specific blonde who adores that fudge ice-cream haircut of his more than I do.

And also, please remain in-character for my boyfriend, Nick. Stop making him be some kind of asshole who ends up snogging my face like a snail in front of Jimmy and Cindy, or try and abuse Cindy. I agree, he's somewhat of a bad boy, but seriously? He's not the kind of guy who sees those two dancing at prom and then throws a fit which involves smashing Jimmy's head with the punch bowl.

No, he's not going to grab Jimmy by the shirt and threaten him, telling him he can't have Cindy. No, he's not going to wrap his hand around my waist and "feel my upper crotch in front of Jimmy and Cindy's horrified eyes". And no, he's definitely _not_ going to run to Cindy's house, make out with her, and tell Jimmy and I to go screw ourselves in a mountain.

God, _no._

Look guys, all I'm saying is this: Jimmy and Cindy make a cute couple. And I don't blame any of you for writing stories about those two; in fact, I _encourage_ that you write more. Just please, _please,_ I beg of you: keep me out of it. Make your own character from your imaginations if you want jealousy in a story between those two. You guys have imaginations, right? Use 'em! And if you _do_ include me- hell, if you include _any_ of us, _please_ keep us in-character. I cannot stress that enough. You don't know how much it hurts, and how ridiculous it makes you "fans" look, as you don't even know the show well enough if you keep a few characters out of their true personalities.

That is all. I hope you all take my suggestions to heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go buy some cupcakes with unicorns on them.

-Betty Q.

**A/N:**** YES YES YES FINALLY FINISHED. Oh God, it's finally finished. With school and all, you have no idea how hard it is to finish up a freakin' **_**one-shot.**_** /sigh**

**So yeah. Once again, let me stress this: ****I'm not discouraging people from writing J/C fanfics, or saying that fans should stop writing about Betty.**** I'm just asking that people actually keep her in character a bit more, as it kinda makes me sad to see how people are just using her as a stand-in or something for jealousy. Make your own character guys; don't blame poor Betty Boring. (;**

**Review please!**


End file.
